


Is it you?

by Windex_Noises



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Richjake is priority, tell me if you want to see more of this story!, will add more as story progresses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windex_Noises/pseuds/Windex_Noises
Summary: Rich didn't understand the concept of soulmates. There are stories of many people never finding their soulmates, or falling in love with someone else. He thought he wouldn't care if he found his soulmate, he probably wouldn't even fall for them. He never thought it would be a big deal, until one day when 3 of his friends agreed to write to their soulmate, the same words started to appear on his arm.





	1. Fuck.

Rich reluctantly got out of bed and looked down at his left arm, praying nothing was there.

_Good Morning, Soulmate! Feel free to write back whenever, but you don’t have too!_

He sighed and looked through his closet ~~did you find Jeremy~~  to find a sweater to wear. He didn’t care if it was going to be 80 degrees later that today, he didn’t want to look at his soulmate trying to contact him. Rich thought they would’ve given up by now. They had been trying to get him to talk back for years at this point, and not once has Rich replied. He doesn’t believe in soulmates. His parents did, and look where they are, divorced despite being soulmates leaving their only child in the hands of his alcoholic father.

“Lucky me…” He rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, heading into the living room to (not surprisingly) seeing his father passed out and wasted on the couch. Rich glared at him before leaving the house, starting the 20 minute walk to school. It was hot, but it was better then seeing black ink appear and disappear from his arm written by a stranger. Rich wished his soulmate was foreign, then it would look like he had a cool tattoo everyday with some deep meaning but in a different language. Maybe someone would actually want to talk with him then… He’s still be an outcast, but possibly have a few friends…?

Rich pushed through the crowded halls to get to the cafeteria quickly. Of course he was late to school. Of course he only had 7 minutes to get his food, eat it and be outside of class before the bell rang. Of fucking course Chloe had to “accidentally” spill her coffee on him when he entered the school. Why was he only ever noticed when he didn’t want to be? Why is he a target for the popular assholes? His childish sweaters probably don’t help…

“Goranski!” An adult called out, he turned around, not knowing why the teacher sounded so angry… “Principal's office, now.”

Rich froze. “I-I’m sorry.. What did I do?” He was genuinely confused. He just got here and- Damn it. He only has 5 minutes to eat and he’s not even in the cafeteria yet.

“Don’t play innocent with me! Ms. Valentine told us how you hit poor Quinn.” The teacher tsked and pointed down the hall to the main office. Who the hell is Quinn? Rich huffed and shoved past the teacher. If he was going to hit anyone it would be Chloe. He’d do it with no hesitation. What has he done to make her hate him so much, to the point of framing him hitting another kid? Quinn was probably another popular kid or a kid she bribed, considering Rich saw him heading towards the office as well. This was going to be hell.

“Mr. Goranski.” Principal Morris eyed down Rich, speaking in a tone only people with power over others seemed to have. “Did you hit Quinn in an act of self defense?”

“Sir, I already told you! He just hit me!” Quinn looked as if he would cry if the Principal didn't believe him.

“I didn’t even know this guy existed until a teacher came up to me and said I hit him.” Rich stated flatly. He doesn't want to up with this. He was hungry, tired, and needs to get to class. They have a test today over space damnit, that’s one of the only things Rich was passionate about.

“All other witnesses have told us otherwise.” Morris raised an eyebrow at the boys. “This could all be quickly resolved if you admit you hit him, Goranski.”

“For the last time I didn’t hit Quapadro.” Rich leaned back in his chair.

“Wha- How do you mix up ‘Quinn’ and ‘Quapadro’? They sound nothing alike!” Quinn snarled. “He always calls me that. He knows I hate it.” Rich could tell he was trying not to smile.

Morris looked over at the clock then back at Rich with an unreadable expression. “Weeks detention. Get to class.”

Walking out of the office Quinn was smiling. Jokes on him, the more time away from home Rich got the better. He was basically the parent at that house. What other 14 year old could say they had to take care of their parent when they could hardly care for themselves? While he’s at detention, his dad may have to get another beer without the help of Rich.

Dreadful.

He noticed other kids sprinted towards their classes, shit. The late bell was about to go off. Rich speed walked through the halls to his first period class, not wanting to be slowed down if a teacher caught him running. He was occasionally called a nerd, but this test was going to prove he was.

The rest of the day went as usual, no one speaking to Rich, the few insults thrown toward him, and his shoulder feeling like he was slapped. Rich doesn’t know what kind of friends his soulmate has, but they love to slap their shoulder a lot. He made his way toward study hall, where detention was held after school. He’d be there for an hour. After he finishes his work he’ll be stuck there with just his thoughts.

Great.

“Take a seat and no talking.” An older woman instructed Rich when he entered the room. It’s not a shock who’s here. Chloe and Brooke, probably for verbally abusing someone, Jenna Rolan, most likely for tweeting some personal shit about someone and cyber bulling them and other kids who look like they beat up younger students for fun.

Rich took a seat in the front row of the class, his homework already in his arms. It was the row with the least amount of people, only two others sat there. Rich glanced over at the two he would be sitting closest too. Sure, they wouldn’t be talking but he would like to know who he was near. There was a dark skinned boy who looked a couple years older than him in one of the school teams jerseys, and another boy- Holy Shit.

Rich inhaled sharply through his teeth. He wasn’t gay… but this kid was hot. Tall, pale, chocolate brown eyes that matched his curly hair. A red jacket that made him stand out from the others, easy for someone's eyes to fall on. Rich had probably been looking at him for longer than was socially acceptable, so he looked down to his work and started on it.

Too bad he only got one subject done from stealing glances over at that boy…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years later

“Rich!” Jake ran up to the shorter boy ~~Rich don't kill me with~~ his signature bright smile and red jacket.

“Jakey D!” Rich chuckled. “You seem excited today. Did your absent soulmate write back?” Rich teased.

Jake sighed. “I wish, but no. It’s something even cooler! Well… not really.. But still!” He motioned for Rich to follow him, running back down the hall. Rich rolled his eyes and chased after him. He saw their group of friends in the distance, crowded around Christine and Brooke, all shouting excitedly.

“What’s up guys?” Rich called out, waving.

“Rich, oh my God, dude you have to see this!” Michael said with excitement. What got everyone so giddy? He pushed through his friends, not being able to see over them.

“What-” His eyes widened. Both Brooke and Christine had their sleeves rolled up, showing writing on both their arms in the same place.

_How’s it going, soulmate?_

Rich broke out into a huge smile. “Dudes! Congratulations!” He screamed, giving both of them a hug. “That’s amazing!”

Brooke smiled sheepishly. “Who knew that we knew each other? We’re lucky to have lived so close to one another…”

Christine looked the happiest Rich has ever seen her. He probably shouldn’t bring up his disbelief in soulmates right now… Plus these two have been crushing on each other for months now anyway! It works out perfectly in their favor.

“First in the group to find your soulmates..” Chloe said bitterly. Right. She’s had a thing for Brooke for years now. This must hurt alot for her…

“And now everyone knows!” Jenna looked up from her phone at the two girls with a smile. “And on Soulmates day! How crazy is that?”

“I know!” Christine giggled. “They say your odds do go up on finding your soulmate on this day. Fate pulls you closer together or something…” Christine's brow furrowed, trying her best to remember what they’ve been taught about this, albeit dumb, holiday.

“Well you two are living proof of that!” Jake tugged on his jacket sleeve. Rich has noticed over the years that he does that when nervous.

“This calls for a celebration!” Jeremy suggests. “Can we all go to Carved Marble? The one by that college campus?” He pleaded.

“I love that place!” Brooke basically jumped with excitement at the mention of her favorite coffee spot.

“Then we’ll go there after school.” Christine decided, looking at the rest of the group for approval. Everyone agreed.

The bell for first period rang.

“This place always smells the best..” Brooke took a long sip of her coffee, sitting next to Christine with her free hand holding hers.

“Yeah, it's nice.” Christine agreed, laying her head on Brooke's shoulder. Michael faked a gag. Jenna laughed.

“Michael, you hypocrite! You basically cuddle Jeremy during movie nights!”

“Platonically” Jeremy and Michael quickly add in unison, causing the group to burst out into giggles.

“Yeah, suuuure..” Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, smiling for the first time Rich has seen today.

Jeremy's face quickly turned red, Michael's only turning a light shade of pink. “S-Shut up!” Jeremy said with a giggle, futzing with his shirt.

“Seems the boyf is flustered!” Rich elbowed Jeremy, cracking a small smile.

“Over 50 of my followers bet you two are soulmates.” Jenna reported, not looking up from her phone. “100- wait, no, 245 now.”

“That would be super cool if you two were soulmates!” Jake grinned, shrugging slightly. “How many people can say their soulmate is someone they’ve known since kindergarten?”

Michael nervously laughed. “No way is he my soulmate. That’s too luck- I mean, uhh… That’s too.. Easily! There..” Michael tripped over his own words, something that rarely happens.

“Gaaay!” Rich sang.

“Short bisexual!” Michael sang right back.

Rich dramatically gasped. “How dare you comment on how short I am! That’s too much Mell.” Rich shook his head and couldn’t hold back a snort.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough!” Christine laughed, then her eyes seemed to sparkle. “Guys, in honor of soulmate day we should all totally write to our soulmates!” Rich quickly shook his head. “Of course you don’t have too!” She quickly added.

“I’ll do it!” Jake offered, raising his hand.

“I’m in.” Jenna replied.

“Sure, why not.” Chloe shrugged.

“I.. don’t really want too. I’ve never written to them and it’d be super weird if they just randomly got a message..” Jeremy's eyes darted to his arm before looking back at the group.

“Yeah, same..” Michael rubbed the back of his neck. He’s either lying or he’s just nervous. Rich can’t tell which it is.

“Great idea, Christine! And you three don't have to do it, it’s okay!” Brooke smiled reassuringly at Michael, Jeremy, and Rich. Jenna digs in her pockets and finds three pens, handing two of them to Chloe and Jake.

“So… what do we say?” Jake questioned.

Christine hummed for a moment, before gasping. “How about ‘Happy Soulmates Day!’ Not too much, and if they reply you can talk with them!” Chloe, Jake and Jenna nod, starting to write on their arm. Rich's arm started to sting.

“Fuck!” He hissed, earning a stare from everyone in the group. He was gripping his arm. “Sorry, napkin gave me a damn paper-cut..” He lied.

“Go to the bathroom and run it under hot water, then press a paper towel. That should help.” Christine directed. Rich rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Will do, mom.” Christine just saved his life. He walked to the restrooms, careful not to rush so he didn’t seem suspicious. As he shut the door behind him he stared in fear at his arm as the words started to appear.

_Happy Soulmates Day!_

“Holy shit….” He whispered, clutching his arm. Jenna, Chloe or Jake. One of them was his Soulmate. And none of them have written to their soulmates in years.

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich takes the first steps into figuring out which of his friends is his soulmate, questioning why he cares so much along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support of the first chapter, the response was amazing! I hope this chapter is just as good to you all if not better! My editor is on vacation, so I just edited this one myself!

Rich paced back and forth in the bathroom stall. He was wearing his tank top! How the hell was he going to cover this? He sighed and looked back down at his arm.

_ Happy Soulmates Day! _

The print was too big to not be seen, and he can’t just hold his arm for the remainder of the time at the coffee shop. Considering they were all here in celebration of Brooke and Christine finding each other, it’d be a dick move if he left….

“Hey Rich? You still in here?” Jake called out from outside the bathroom stalls. Rich froze. “Rich?”

“Yeah Jakey D?” Rich asked, his mind racing. He could wrap toilet paper around his arm, but then everyone would ask him what that was about. He could ask for Jake’s jacket…

“You okay? It’s been over 5 minutes…” He could hear Jake start to walk over to the stall he was in.

“Sorry, it’s just freezing out there. I wanted to warm up too.” Rich let out a nervous chuckle, hoping this would work.

“Dude, you could’ve just asked for my jacket! Here, come out and I’ll give it to you!” The sound of Jake’s zipper being pulled down was comforting to Rich. Sure, he would only have to wait maybe 30 seconds if Jake didn’t unzip his jacket first, but that’s 30 seconds for him to notice the writing on RIch’s arm.

Rich stepped out of the stall to find a grinning Jake holding out his jacket to Rich. He took the jacket and slipped it over his shoulders, feeling like an 8 year old with how it draped over his body. “Thanks bro.” Rich paused. “Did your soulmate write back?” He asked hopefully.

“Not surprisingly, no…” Jake ran a hand through his hair. “Neither Chloe or Jenna’s did either so I don't feel too horrible about it.”

Fan-fucking-tastic. Rich had thought maybe one of their soulmates would write back, taking one of his friends off his list of possible soulmates. It is kind of a bitch thing to not write back… Oh look, Rich is a hypocrite now. 

“Hey, I’m sure they’ll write back one day!” Rich flashed Jake a smile, wanting to lift his spirits.

“Yeah… I mean I know they're in the area…” Jake’s eyes shifted from Rich to the floor. “I mean, I felt them getting hurt in the fire…”

Rich held his breath. It could be Jake, but he’s never talked about this before. He needs to figure out if Chloe or Jenna felt like they were getting burned alive at the party last Halloween. That would at least take maybe one person off his list. “Fuck… Knowing how close they are must suck..”

“They may just be shy! I’ve never told them my name, I only want to do that when they write back!” Jake looked at Rich with bright eyes. One day his soulmate will write back and that will the happiest Rich will ever see him. He wants to be there to see that.  ~~ Tiny bi pinning is what I live for shh ~~

“Whoever they are will definitely be happy to hear that you’re the infamous Jake Dillinger.” Rich said as if announcing a movie star or star athlete, and with Jake’s skill and smile, he could be either of those things.

“Thanks bro, or they could be revolted.” Jake shrugged. “People have different opinions on me.”

“Anyone who’s opinion that isn’t you’re an awesome and cool dude is wrong.” Rich said protectively, a wave of anger falling over him for some reason at the thought someone might dislike Jake.

Jake laughed. “I think the point of an opinion is that people have different ones..”

Rich huffed and crossed his arms. “Sure, but they’re still wrong.” Rich felt a slight bit of heat travel up to his face in saying that.

“You’re too nice to me, Goranski.” Jake shifted his feet and breathlessly chuckled. After a minute of comforting yet awkward silence, Jake cleared his throat. “We should go back and join the others..” He suggested.

“Yeah, Christine probably thinks we’re dead.”

“Knowing her, there’s a search party already looking for us.”

The two boys laughed the entire time going back to the table, making jokes of how protective Christine was.

 

“Oh shit, he’s alive.” Jenna said with fake enthusiasm, waving at Rich and Jake.

“Rich how long does it take to wash a papercut?” Michael asked. “Make out with Jake in there?” He teasingly said. 

“Oh I’m sure you and Jeremy did enough of that for all of us.” Rich shot back with a sly smile.

“Don't bring me into this!” Jeremy squeaked, his face flushed bright red.

“Oh please I’m sure you two have kissed once or twice.” Chloe smirked at the gamers.

“We’re being attacked.” Michael nodded in his head, agreeing with his statement. “Rich is wearing Jake’s jacket, how about we talk about that?”

“He was cold!” Jake quickly cut in, rubbing the back of his neck. Why was he nervous? He was telling the truth after all…

“Rich is never cold. And I’m the icepack of the group and this coffee shop is decently warm…” Jeremy looks to Brooke, who nods.

“This place is always comfortably warm. You feeling okay Rich?” Brooke worriedly glanced over a Brooke, Christine perked up and looked over at him as well.

“Are you sick? Do you need to go home? You’re house is near here, you can go home to rest! No no, you have to go home to rest!” Rich tried to object, but Christine cut him off. “Nope! Not going to hear it! Go home and take care of yourself!” She commanded. Rich rolled his eyes.

“You’re being mom friend extreme. I’m fine, just a little cold.”

“You could be sick! I’d rather hang out with you when you're healthy!” Christine insisted. 

“Fineeee…” Rich groaned, taking off Jakes jacket and careful to hide his arm. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, because I’m not sick.” Rich waved at the group, who all were bidding him ‘Get better’ and ‘See you later’s. 

For the second time today, Christine saved him again,but he was doing fine. He had Jake’s coat to hide the writing, but at least he has time to inspect the writing and try to put it with one of his friends handwriting. He can even tell his dad he’s not feeling well. His father has the decency to let him get well before Rich has to be his mom again. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad after all…

Rich could even write back.

 

It was 11pm on a school night. Rich should’ve been in bed hours ago, but this isn’t the first time he’s stayed up longer than he should. He stared at the writing on his arm, whichever friend it was still hasn't washed it off.

He sighed heavily. If his soulmate is Chloe he’s fucked. Rich still holds a slight grudge against her, and Chloe takes soulmates very seriously. He needs to figure out how to ask them if they felt like they were burning at the halloween party. He knows Jake did, but he didn’t say how bad. 

After all, Rich was standing in that fire.

He thinks back to all the pains he's felt from his soulmate in the past. Hard pats on the back, something Jenna and Jake endure, but for all he knows it could be friendly punches to the shoulder, something Brooke does to Chloe. Sometimes his legs feel like they may break if he stands up any longer, but he doesn’t get that at all. Jake’s been in a wheelchair, but he doesn’t need it anymore…

Rich bolted upright. In the fire his legs felt like they broke and where burning more than the rest of his body. Jake burned and broke his legs in the fire… It could be Jake. But that's one thing. It still doesn’t rule out the possibility of Jenna or Chloe. There’s a simple solution to this. _Write back._ He could write back and ask who it is.

But  there’s no way he’d do that. He’s getting too invested in this. He doesn’t care who his soulmate is. Soulmates are just made up concepts. The person you’re able to write too could be your worst enemy, how do they know it’s actually your soulmate? And if he doesn’t care, why is he so worried about who it is? 

“I need to call one of them..” Rich glanced at his phone. He does. He can’t ask them all of this in front of the entire group, when the other 2 will be there. He needs to ask them personally. Only one person will be up this late, and if their not his soulmate,

they can help him find out who it is.

 

“Rich, why the hell are you awake? It’s 11:45pm! Aren't you sick?” Jenna sounded vaguely pissed over the phone, but defiantly wide awake. 

“No, I’m not sick. Christine was just being overprotective, as usual.” How the hell was he going to ask her this?

“Okayyy… but why are you calling me at 11:45 pm? This better be important, I was binge watching Parks and Rec.” So that’s why she sounded so pissed. That’s her favorite show.

“Listen, you know my stance on the whole soulmates thing right? Well for some ungodly reasons I'm getting anxious about who it is.” Why did Rich decide to call Jenna? She’s going to tell everyone about Rich’s 3 possible soulmates. Unless she doesn’t. If she doesn’t this isn’t Jenna Rolan.

“Richard Goranski? _Anxious_ about who his soulmate may be? This is good, do tell.” She sounded intrigued to say the least.

“Well…” Rich regretted all his life decisions. “You know how you Chloe and Jake all wrote the same thing on your arm tod-” He was cut off by her squeal.

“Holy FUCK! One of us is your soulmate! Holy SHIT THIS IS GOOD!” He heard her fingers tapping on the screen.

“JEN DON'T TWEET ABOUT THIS!” Rich screamed in a panic.

“I won't, I won't! Well, now I won't because I know you are capable of killing me. Which one do you think it is?” 

“I don't know! I was going to ask you questions to see if it was you…” Rich trailed off, and he just realized how much he hoped it wasn’t Jenna. She was pretty and all,  but he wouldn’t want to date her. He wouldn’t have too! Even if they were soulmates it doesn't mean he would have to date her! Why does he care so much all of a sudden?  ~~Because the plot demands for it stop questioning me I Am Your God.~~

“Well, fire away!” She sounded excited. She probably was, this is the kind of stuff the girl lived for.

“Did you feel like you were being burned alive at the halloween party? Has your soulmate ever written to you? Do your legs sometimes hurt?” Rich basically word vomited all over Jenna, getting more anxious with each question.

“No, yes, and yes. Everyone’s legs hurt sometimes Rich, it happens when you _walk_.” He could almost hear her eye roll.

“It’s not you.” Rich felt relieved. Jenna would be a big help if she could keep her mouth shut.

“I don't think you could sound more disappointed.” Jenna sarcastically replied. “So, it's either bitch or dumbass, right?”

“Why the fuck are you friends with this people if you call them that.” 

“Hey yours is small angry fucker. I use these nicknames out of love.”

“What's the small for!? I’m not that short!” Rich defended, angry fucker is fine. Small angry fucker is _not._

“You’re 5’5 Rich. You’re small. I regret to inform you this tragic information.” Jenna teased. 

“Moving on before I punch you through the phone, what should I do?” He started to worry. What _should_ he do? He doesn't know!

“Say hi. Just hi. Chloe and Jake’s soulmate have never written to them, so you’re at equal chance with both of them.” Jenna said it like no big deal, like it wasn’t one of the biggest moments in Rich’s life.

“I can’t just do that!” Rich couldn't. No way, they might be pissed if he randomly just talked to them.

“Bye Rich!” Jenna sang. “If you don’t write to them I’m posting all this on twitter!” 

_ Click! _

“I’m going to kill her…” Rich growled. Just one word. He just had to write hi. He searched through his room for a red pen, he can do this.

There was one on his dresser, he opened the cap and sat on his bed with his arm out. He can do this. 

“God Dammit…” He hissed, closing his eyes for a moment when the tip of the pen touched his skin. Chloe and Jake would be asleep, whoever it was would see this in the morning. In a few hours.

That gave him the courage to write it.

_ Hi. _

Rich sighed, a weight being lifted from his shoulder, he looked at his arm to make sure it wasn’t unreadable, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

_ Oh my God! Hey! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenna is my Wife just putting that out there,


	3. Hell yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich isn't too thrilled to go to school after his soulmate unexpectedly replied, and holy hell was it a wild day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize In Advance.

Rich didn’t write back at all that night. He barely slept too. He could only stare at the ink on his arm.

_ Oh my God you wrote back I'm so happy right now _

_ How are you?? _

_ Hello? _

The next morning he was slower getting ready than normal. He was going to find out who his soulmate was today.

If he had the heart to admit that he was their soulmate

Rich got several texts that day from Jenna, but he didn’t have the heart to open her messages. She probably knew who it was already, Rich didn’t want to know yet. Rich didn’t want to find out.

When he walked through the doors the the school he saw Chloe across the hall, and as soon as she saw him her face lit up and she speed walked over.  _ Fuck. _

.”Rich! Oh God Rich there you are…” She stopped in front of him, looking almost nervous. “Rich I have something I have to tell you…” Chloe trailed off and looked at the tiled floor.

_ Fuckfuckfuck  _ “What is it?” He couldn’t hide his fear, his voice broke. It was her, wasn’t it?

Chloe took a deep breath, then looked Rich in the eyes, hers glistened with what looked like… tears? 

“Rich I’m so fucking sorry.” She said, her voice raised slightly above an average speaking tone.

Rich was struck with confusion. “About what…?”

“God, where do I start?” Chloe sadly laughed and twirled her hair around. “So many things. I’m sorry for bullying you for so long. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did it… whatever reason wouldn’t justify what I did.” The tears started to fall from her face. Rich was completely frozen.

“I’m sorry for being so bitchy and I’m sorry I always poked fun at you and Jake when you started hanging out I’m sorry when I dated Jake I told him to not hang out with you…” A strangled sob escaped her lips. “Rich I apologized to everyone else and I was waiting for you. I’m in debt to you… I’m sorry.”

Chloe was waiting for a response. Rich didn’t know what to say. He was in shock to say the least. He never thought she would apologize, he thought she forgot about it. He wants to tell her that he forgives her, but it hurts to breath. Seeing her cry, his friend cry, hurt. It hurt alot. 

He hugged Chloe. “Hey, water under the bridge okay? Everything’s chill between us…” He felt Chloe hug him back as she whispered ‘I'm sorry’ over and over again. “Dude, it’s okay. I forgive you.” Rich pulled out of the hug and smiled at Chloe. “Now stop crying, your mascara will run.” He lightly teased.

Chloe sniffed and wiped away her tears. “Ha… Waterproof, bitch.” She cracked a small smile. Rich felt closer to Chloe, like she was a better friend now. It felt… nice to not hold a grudge against her anymore. To fully forgive her.

“Since that’s out of the way… and I really do forgive you.” Rich added. “I want to ask you a quick question.”

Chloe nodded. “Anything. I owe you a lot, might as well start now.”

Rich rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, uhh… did your…” God, this was dumb. “Did your soulmate write back to you yesterday?” He looked up at her, half wincing.

“Huh?” She seemed confused by the question, but quickly shook her head. “No… They never write back.” She laughs. “Honestly they’re probably dead…”

“Holy fuck…” Rich breathed. That meant… It can’t be. There's a mistake. It’s a coincidence. 

“What? Oh come on it’s not that sad…” Chloe crossed her arms and pouted.

“No it’s not that… And yeah that’s sad Chloe I regret to inform you… but… I know who my soulmate is now.” Rich felt a warmth in his chest. It felt amazing. Without it he would probably feel cold forever, inside and out. Has that always been there? Is that telling him… His soulmate is alive?  ~~ If I were mean I would make this flame disappear. ~~

“Why do you care?” Chloe sincerely asked. “I thought you didn’t like, believe in soulmates or some shit like that?”

“I didn’t but… It’s different?” Rich sounded like an idiot trying to explain this most likely. “It feels like it’s right. Like this one is supposed to actually happen…” Fuck. That sounded cheesy. “Or uh, something like that…” He quickly said.

“That was the cutest yet cheesiest thing I have ever heard.” Chloe's eyes were sparkling. At least she seemed happy for Rich…. “Who is it! Oh God it’s probably going to be nerve wracking to confess, do you want help? I mean, I do owe you and I'd be happy to help wit this.” She almost sounded like she was begging. She must have felt really bad about freshman year…

“Well…” Rich considered not telling her, brushing it off. Something inside him wanted to tell her. Wanted the entire world to know that Jake Dillinger was his soulmate. He smiled victoriously at her. “It’s Jake.”

 

Rich regretted telling her already. As soon as the words left his mouth she screamed. Fucking _ screamed _ in the middle of the hallway.

“I CALLED IT! I CALLED IT JEREMY OWES ME 15$!” She started to jump up and down out of excitement, doing what seemed to be a dance.

“Chlo! Holy hell calm down!” Rich’s face burned. He must be so red right now… “You’re making people look!” He hissed.

“I fucking knew it! I knew you two had chemistry, and fate thought so too!” She giggled, God this made her way too happy.

“Jesus Christ you’re more excited than I am!” Rich laughed, damnit Chloe’s laugh was contagious.  ~~ Chloe I love you ~~

“How are you going to tell him! He’s gonna be so happy!” Chloe clapped her hands together, clearly brainstorming some ideas.

“I actually… don’t know…” Rich honestly told her. “He may react badly…”

“No way!” Chloe objected. “He’s probably had a huge crush on you anyway!” She grabbed Rich’s arm. “Come on, we’re going to the group right now!”

“Chlo what the hell? I didn’t agree to this!” It was too late, Chloe already was dragging Rich down the hallway. She was stronger than he thought she was…

 

The group didn’t greet them when the walked up, Jake wasn’t even looking at them.

“Hey guys! Rich has something important to say!” Chloe smiled brightly. She was being so encouraging… Rich likes this Chloe.

Michael played with his hoodie strings while Jeremy was standing closer than normal to him. Jenna wouldn't take her eyes off her phone, but she looked worried. Jake refused to look at them.

“Rich…” Christine softly said. “Check your phone…” She sounded like she was talking to a child who did something wrong. Who was learning a lesson. 

Rich reluctantly pulled out his phone, and the screen lit up with 8 text notifications from Jenna

 

_ Jen: I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my mouth shut it was too good!!! _

_ Jen: Jake may or may not know and may or may not be super fucking pissed at you. _

_ Jen: Hey I suggest you stay away from the group this morning so we can talk him down???? _

_ Jen: Rich hey fucking respond. _

_ Jen: It’s Jake. Your soulmate? Remember me? _

_ Jen: JFC you don’t even respond to texts do you? _

_ Jen: Shit sorry he took my phone. _

_ Jen: Rich holy fuck he’s super mad at you. _

 

Rich’s heart dropped. Of course Jake was mad. Years of him not responding, was he expecting Jake to be happy? Jake refers to his soulmate as an asshole sometimes! Jake is always mad at his soulmate for never responding!

Jake is always mad at Rich.

The realization felt like a punch in the gut. “Jake-” Rich was cut off by Jake turning his back on the group and walking off. There were few times Rich ever wanted to cry, and this was one of them.

“Rich let him cool down…” Michael told him, his gaze not leaving from the floor.

“No way.” Brooke said quietly. “You need to go after him and apologize.” She gives Rich a small yet hopeful smile. “You want him to talk to you again, right?”

Rich ran after Jake, shoving kids aside and trying his best to keep the tall boy in his sights.

If he wasn’t so short that wouldn't be too hard.

“Jake! Jake wait up!” Rich screamed out, eventually able to grab Jakes sleeve before he exited the school. Jake turned around and glared down at Rich.

“What?” He snapped. Rich wasn’t afraid to admit that in this moment, he was terrified of Jake. Jake looked like he could hit Rich without second thought.

“Jake please we can talk about this-”

“You never wanted to talk with me anyway.” Jake growled.

“That's not true!” Rich felt tears start to well up in his eyes and he’ll be damned if he let them fall. “If I knew it was you I would have replied! I didn’t know! This…” Rich clenched his teeth. “This isn't fair!” He yelled harshly at Jake. He knows it’s childish, but it’s not. Nothing about this was fair. 

Jake was silent for a moment, looking hurt by Rich’s words. His face formed back into a scowl. “It’s also not fair my soulmate never responded to me for years.” He pulled away from Rich’s grasp and walked outside, Rich storming after him and grabbing his hoodie this time, probably slightly choking Jake.  Ooo kinky 

“You shut the hell up.” Rich barked. “You know how I felt about soulmates, how I thought they weren't important, how I was scared of them!” He was shaking at this point, his grip on Jake’s hoodie only tightening. “If I knew it was you sooner I would have said something! I would have written back! But i didn’t know it was you!” Rich felt hot tears roll off his cheek. He let go of Jake’s hoodie, his hand falling limply to his side. “If I knew it was you I wouldn’t have been scared of soulmates…” Rich bit his lip, refusing to let the sob bubbling up in his chest come out of his mouth.

Jake turned around and looked at Rich, the anger in his eyes replaced with worry and confusion. “Why were you using past tense…?” He softly asked.

“God damnit Jake it’s because I love you!” Rich shouted. “I’ve loved you for over a year now! I was scared of finding my soulmate because I knew I wouldn’t love them, and there was no way I thought it would be you! That would be too lucky for me!” Rich cried harder, his nails dug into the palms of his hands. 

Jake stepped closer to Rich and placed his hands on his shoulders. “‘Hey, Rich stop crying…” He gently told him. “Rich I shouldn’t have shouted at you I wasn’t thinking…” He pulled Rich into a hug. “Please stop crying…”

Rich pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears from his face. “Jake I’m happy to be your soulmate, and I’m so fucking sorry I never wrote back…” He looked up at Jake, who was smiling softly at him. It made Rich's heart squeeze.

“I’m happy to be your soulmate too..” Jake cupped Rich’s face with his hand, getting closer to him. “Is it okay if I…?” Jake’s eyes shifted from Rich to the floor.

Rich grabbed the front of Jake's hood at pulled him down to see Rich eye to eye. The were only a centimeter apart, Jake’s shocked expression and slightly parted lips almost irresistible. He pressed his mouth to Jake's, still clutching the front of Jake's hood.

It wasn’t either of their first kiss, and it wasn’t either of their best kiss either, but it was still perfect. Rich wouldn’t want it any other way, and from Jake running his hands through Rich's hair, he’s pretty sure Jake liked it too.

Jake pulled back and rested his forehead on Richs. “I love you too... “ he said, his voice slightly hoarse. Rich leaned in and stole another quick kiss from Jake.

“Do you have a pen?” He asked, Jake kissing him harshly afterwards, leaving Rich breathless as Jake pulled a pen out of his bag. 

“Here you go.” Jake’s voice was low and  _ fuck _ if it wasn’t the slightest bit sexy to Rich. He took the pen from Jakes hand and quickly started to write on his arm.

_ Is it you _

He heard Jake dig through his bag again before the words started forming on his arm.

_ Yeah _

 

_ Wanna kiss again? _

 

_ Hell yes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, you're my favorite person???? Thank you so much??? This chapter was also done without the help of my editor, and it was also sadly the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this short story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and thanks to sassycsap for being my editor for this chapter and giving me suggestions! Carved Marble is hers, and I recommend you check out her fics! Would you like me to keep writing this?


End file.
